


the last good thing about this part of town

by orphan_account



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Basic Vampire AU, Dark Magic, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Unexpected Hookup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "sometimes i wish you had never came back because now there's a whole clan of vampires on our asses!"





	the last good thing about this part of town

blue eyes stare outside of a window, seemingly fixated on a wilting tree as rain heavily hits the glass. it's mostly all dark, but the flickering lamp post provides a dim light every seven seconds at three second intervals. 

"come on, patrick, stop being such a baby." says someone behind him.

"i'm not being a baby." he protests, turning around to look at his best friends, andy hurley, and joe trohman. "i just don't think this is a good idea. but do either of you ever listen to me? fuck, no."

"what's the worst that can happen?" andy asks, "one of my classmates used an ouija board to contact her dead hamster successfully, and she seems fine."

"how do you even know if you've contacted a specific hamster on the other side?" joe asks, lighting a candle. "and what can a hamster ghost even say? just squeak at you?"

"what if he isn't even dead?" patrick then asks, "we don't know for sure."

"backup plan is andy's sex life." joe then chimes in, to which he gets weird stares for. "y-you know.. 'cause it's dead?"

"i'm doing the talking, you just keep your mouth shut." andy states, watching joe's face turn scarlet in embarrassment.

"yeah, that wasn't even funny. what are you, like, twelve?" patrick crosses his arms and walks over to the center of the room where his friends are.

"i'm eighteen and a half." 

"wow, an entire half." andy repeats. "so, are you in or not?" he then turns to patrick and pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 

a long pause follows, and patrick eventually sighs and agrees to join them. "okay. fine.. but if we don't find pete, then, promise we'll stop, okay?"

"alright. deal."

"knew you'd come around." joe smirks, turning the lights of andy's bedroom in their shared apartment off.

andy adjusts the candles in a circle as the other two get seated. 

even though patrick has cold feet, he's still hoping for the same result that andy and joe are- to make contact with the fourth piece of their group- pete wentz, who went missing one night a year ago. 

well, to be exact, twelve months, two weeks and three days ago- but who's counting?

they are.

his disappearance has been one of the most mysterious things that this town has ever seen, and even the sheriff couldn't find a single clue as to what may have happened. it's almost as if he walked into a black hole and left no trace behind. 

and as bad as it may hurt, they're hoping for his name on this ouija board, so at least if he died, maybe they can get some closure.

but nothing's for sure- and patrick just hopes that whatever spirit they happen to conjure up allows him to leave andy and joe's house in one piece. his mom would be awfully pissed if he didn't.

and now, with the lights out and their fingers all placed on the planchette, they sit in a moment of ambiance in order to wait for a connection.

patrick visibly becomes more uncomfortable as they get closer to making contact, but he tries his best to remain cool throughout the situation.

that is, until andy whispers, "shh, i think we've got something."

and then 'cool' goes out the window. patrick's about to freak out now. he should've stayed home tonight. he should've found other friends to hang out with. there's no guarantee that they're going to conjure up pete, and not some demon that'll possess one of them and take over their lives.

as he sits there trembling like a chihuahua on an eighty-five degree day, the planchette moves.

"guys." he says sternly, trying his best to back out.

"stay still." joe whispers as the planchette moves over to the 'hello' engravement. 

they all say silent for a moment, looking back and forth at eachother as if to see who's going to start asking the questions first. 

"hi." andy says, eventually, "how many spirits are in the room? 

the planchette begins to move towards a number rather slowly, but they keep their posture as it does so, waiting as it inches up the board. 

just then, there's a clap of thunder followed by a streak of lighting, which somehow dominoes into patrick's phone ringing, completely ruining the silence in the room and causing the spirit to stop moving the planchette.

"don't answer it." andy says sternly.

"but it's my mom..." 

andy sighs and adjusts his glasses, hoping they haven't lost contact with the spirit that could potentially be pete. "are you still here?" he asks, staring at the board, hoping for the planchette to move, but to no avail.

"dammit."

"better luck next time, i guess." joe shrugs.

"yeah, because next time we're doing it without patrick." andy says, shooting a glance over at him.

"hey! that wasn't totally my fault." 

"what do you mean? your uncertain energies scared it off!" 

"uncertain energies? oh, so you think that the spirits can smell fear or something?" he argues back.

"of course they can sense fear, what the fuck!?" joe chimes in.

"you know what?" patrick grabs his phone off of the floor and stands up. "i'm going home. fuck you guys, i hope you get possessed." as he heads towards the exit of their bedroom, there's a knock at the main door, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"well, go!" andy yells.

"there's someone at your fucking door." patrick whispers.

"now you're afraid of opening the door?" andy sighs and shoves the ouija board back in it's box.

"well it's your house, go answer it."

"probably a branch." joe says, already moved on from the ouija ordeal and shoving oreos in his mouth. "i mean, who the fuck wants to visit us?"

patrick reluctantly continues to the doorway, grabbing his raincoat and pulling it on along the walk, and andy decides to follow him in case someone is actually at the door. 

joe tags along just because.

"bye, assholes." the shortest of the group says as he opens the door, flashing an instinctive smile at the figure in front of him, except, when he makes out their features, he backs into andy, who seems just as stunned as he is.

he's dripping wet from the cold rain shaking as he stands there. knowing that it's rude to stare, they can't help but do it anyways, for at least an entire minute and a half.

"i guess i'll just let myself in then." he walks past them, purposely shaking rain onto andy and joe's kitchen floor.

"pete! where have you been!? it's been a fucking year!"

"we just tried to contact you through an ouija board, we-we thought you were dead, or at least just never coming back and.. oh my god, i'll get you a towel and a change of clothes."

"do you want an oreo?"


End file.
